Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply system in which are arranged a first relay and a second relay, which are two contact movable relays that connect/disconnect a high voltage circuit.
Background Information
Conventionally, a vehicle power supply system is known, which carries out a control operation to disconnect the two system main relays at the time of a vehicle collision, when the collision is sensed by a collision sensor (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-136095).